Hers
by Akane101
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are happily married- but they didn't always like each other. How did these two come to love each other? Rating may change
1. Prologue Present Future

She smiled quietly as she watched her husband's chest rise rhythmically. The hardened exterior shell that he erected to prevent anyone from passing through would come down when he slept. He was at his most vulnerable then… and the most adorable.

Tip-toeing carefully, Hinata crossed the threshold of their bedroom. She flinched visibly as one of the floorboards creaked. Che! She paused mid-step.

Her eyes darted back quickly to that of the dark haired shinobi. His breathing had hitched and he was turning. She watched as he pulled up his right leg and turned to his side. Sasuke rubbed his face into the pillow before calming back down.

Letting out a quiet sigh, she continued on with her sneaking. She approached the side of the bed and stared down at him. Her eyes crinkled in adoration. Her heart burst with the love she left for him.

If someone were to have told her five years ago that she would wed to Sasuke Uchiha, she would have thought them demented. But as fate would have it, she'd never been happier.

Bending down, she smoothed out the errant hair on his forehead and softly placed her lips on it, giving him a chaste kiss. He murmured incoherently in response to her touch.

Rising back upright she glanced at the window near her. Turning slightly she pulled the draped aside and watched Sasuke intently as she attempted to open the windows. She gently pulled it up, allowing a cool breeze to grace the confines of the bedroom. Inhaling deeply, she stuck her head slightly out the window and looked out towards the full moon.

She loved autumn, the cool weather and beautiful colors enlivened everything. It was also the when Sasuke would spend more time at home. She missed him when he would go out on his ANBU missions. She had given up her own career as a kunoichi right before they were married.

Smirking slightly, she recalled the conversation, if you could call it that, that she and Sasuke had concerning that. More or less he _ordered_ her to quit…that caused their first fight to ensue…as well as their first reconciliation. Hinata's face flushed as she remembered the heated kisses and touches that resulted. Sasuke was definitely as passionate man at times.

Treading as quietly as she could, Hinata walked behind the dressing screen to change into her nightgown.

She crawled into bed slowly and slid her legs under the covers. Her feet instinctively searched for Sasuke's. Rubbing her soft cold soles on Sasuke's firmer and warmer feet, she let out a soft moan and cuddled behind him. Her arm slid over the contour of his waist and she pulled herself flush against him. Breathing in his spiced scent, her nuzzled her face into his back and softly planted a kiss on his bare back.

He was all hers now.

Callused hands covered her own and lazily rubbed her forearms. Hinata's face reddened as she realized Sasuke was awake.

She never had the courage to be so open in her affection to him before, it was only the assumption of him being unconscious that allowed her to take such bold steps toward him.

Feeling embarrassed, she tried to retract her arms from encircling him only to have him firmly hold her hand in place. He turned on his back and rubbed further up her arm. Hinata hid her face in his shoulder as her arm moved up to his chest.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered huskily.

Hinata responded by burrowing her face further into his shoulder.

Sasuke chuckled deeply as he shifted to face her. He smirked at the soft sounds she was making. He had been awake since she first entered the room. He had felt her cool nimble fingers brush against his hot skin and her soft lips press against his forehead.

"Ne Hina…" Sasuke slid his hand around his wife's tiny waist and pulled her closer towards him. He planted soft kisses in the inside of her neck and lazily licked up to her ear. He chuckled as she whimpered and shivered.

"If I go back to sleep will you be less shy?" teased Sasuke as he whispered into her ears.

She groaned in protest and covered her face with her palms.

He gently pried her hands off her face whilst shifting his weight slightly over her. Holding her arms at both sides her head and her propped himself up on his elbows and studied the face of his clenched eyed wife.

Her milky white skin shone in the dark and her pink lips were parted slightly.

"Open your eyes," he commanded softly. He watched as her thick lashes slowly unveiled her pale orbs. She looked at him shyly. His eyes commandeered her gaze, demanding she keep her attention him. He watched her as he slowly descended his lips to meet her own. He licked on her lower lip and smirked as he felt a shiver travel through her lithe body. He bent his head down further and softly kissed her.

He planted tiny kisses along the contour of her jawline. Her breath hitched. Releasing her wrists, he reached for her sides and pulled her on top of him, all the while deeply kissing her. He hands gripped her head as he battled with her soft pliable lips.

Hinata was lost in the sensations that were coursing through her. Pushing against Sasuke's firm biceps, she pulled her lips away from his onslaught and took in deep breaths.

Sasuke was just as out of breathe as she was. He ran his fingers up her soft arms and slowly lowered the straps of her nightgown off her shoulder. Her pale skin illuminated the room and his eyes glazed over as he sent her a naughty smirk.

**A/N: I'll let you guys imagine the rest. ******** So Hinata and Sasuke are together and married- but what about what lead up to this? The rest of the story will be about everything leading up to this point. After all, the chase is more fun! Let me know what u guys think? Should I continue with this?**


	2. Chapter 1 Past

Chapter 1

Hinata briskly combed her hair as she descended the stairs. Her father was expected back within the next two hours and she had to make sure that his arrival was well received. She made a mad sprint to the kitchen, bumping into some servants on the way. Murmuring her apologies, she proceeded on her task.

"Ne onee-chan daijobu?" inquired Hanabi as she watched her twenty three year old sister pull out a variety of vegetables from the garden that was an extension to the kitchen.

"Hai Hanabi, come help me. We need to make something for father, he's arriving today," replied Hinata as she kneeled in the garden pulling up onions and other tubers.

"Sou ka…" Hanabi tapped her cheek thoughtfully as a sly smirk slowly graced her face.

"Ja ne onee-chan. I have something else to do. I'll be back soon." Hanabi waved and retreated back into the house.

"Matte, what are you going to be doing Hanabi?" Hinata wiped her sandy hands on her apron as she rose to tail after her sister with her basket of vegetables perched on her hip.

"Neji-nisaan is coming over also?"

"Hai…demo why?" Hinata eyed her sister warily. Hanabi was all of twenty years of age but still had a penchant for misbehaving and being mischievous. She didn't put it past her sister to have something uncouth planned.

"You'll see," Hanabi winked at her sister as she walked out.

Sighing, Hinata took her bounty to the sink to wash. She didn't have time to worry about that right now, Hanabi was always Hanabi.

Hiashi Hyuuga had been gone to the Snow Country for the past few weeks. He had left Hinata in charge of the household, as a trial at her taking over the Hyuuga clan. She never wanted the position but had strived very hard to do the best she could. She was still amazed at the number of things her father had to take care of on a daily basis.

She was exhausted every night, what with the countless dinner parties that were more of a political debacle if anything- she had to make sure to keep her comments diplomatic and evasive to not offend her guests. Though she honestly wished they expressed the same amount of courtesy to each other, alas that was not the case. Having lost her stutter, she could no longer hide behind that, she had to be wary of not saying anything socially irreprehensible. She had to actually have these profound and well constructed yet ambiguous comments. It was tiring.

She was elated at having her father return to shoulder back these responsibilities, but she couldn't help but also feel a little apprehensive of her father's opinion of her capabilities.

"Hinata-sama? Where do you want these?" Hinata was startled out of her stupor as a servant addressed her.

"Ano, in the tea room is fine. Arigatou."

She refocused her attention on the meal she was about to prepare- it was her father's favorite; she hoped she didn't botch it up.

o--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Hanabi walked through the marketplace with a wide grin on her face. It had been a while since she had played a prank on her father, and this was a great time to make up for lost times. He wouldn't have a clue what was going to happen since he'd been away for so long. Perhaps she'd even be able to get Neji-nissan as well- he had always been a tough nut to crack.

Across the street from where the fish vendors were stationed, an object glimmered as rays of sunlight bestowed itself upon it. Marveled at the shininess of the unknown object, Hanabi made her way to the knick knacks table. There she saw multitudes of trinkets and fans, all beautifully handcrafted.

Her hands reached to touch the wind chimes that had caught her eye. Lightly tapping them, she was startled at the low tone they exuded. They were contradictory; not at all what she thought they would sound like. They reminded her of Hinata; feeling a sudden burst of impulsivity, she purchased the said object. Let it never be said she never did anything nice for her onee-chan.

Carefully securing the bag in her arms, she moved on to the real purpose of her outing- the gab table.

She was surprised to find that some of Hinata's peers had collected near the table.

Naruto looked at the man in frustration; the storekeeper was definitely messing with him. But how?

The golden haired shinobi had been trying to figure out just how it was the man guessing which card he picked, it was impossible! He had been so careful about not letting anyone catch a look of the card he picked that he barely caught a glimpse of it himself. Nonetheless the man had been able to guess his card- and this was his third time!

Something fishy was going in.

Naruto narrowed his azure eyes and studied the man carefully.

"It's so obvious, let me tell you." drawled out Shikamaru lazily as he watched Naruto. He didn't know why he bothered waiting for Naruto to figure this out, it was becoming rather bothersome.

"Shut up Shikamaru, I'm going to get it, just one more time," retorted Naruto as he watched the shopkeeper suspiciously.

"Mendokuse…" Shikamaru took in a deep drag of his cigarette as casted a long look at the heavens.

"Naruto, I'm going to the jewelry table, find me when you're done," sighed Sakura as she walked away. She was about to lose her temper if she had to watch him throw another tantrum after losing the game once again.

"Ohayo Uzumaki-san, Nara-san" greeted Hanabi as she approached them.

"Hanabi-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he beamed at her.

Hanabi flushed under the familiarity by which Naruto had greeted her. She didn't know if it was a Hyuuga curse or what but just as Hinata had finally gotten over her crush on Naruto, Hanabi seemed to have caught the bug. It was quite embarrassing really.

She didn't know what it was about the older shinobi that appealed to her. He was definitely easy on the eyes, but appearance was nothing to faze her much. Perhaps it was just everything. He was a paradox to her. Childish, foolhardy and petulant at times, but also loyal, determined, strong, warm, unwavering, and pure… she didn't know quite what to make of him.

Shikamaru nodded politely at her.

"Ne what are you doing here?" Hanabi inwardly chastised herself for the use of "ne," it was such a shy Hinata like thing to say. Kami-sama was she turning into her sister?!

"Trying to figure out this game, what about you? " Replied Naruto as he took a card from the stack fanned out in front of him.

"Shopping…" Ugh of course she was shopping- what else did one do at an outside market? Kami-sama she was such a dolt.

"Cheater!" Hanabi was startled by the sudden outburst by Naruto so much that she dropped her bag with the wind chimes.

"Kuso" muttered Hanabi under her breath as she looked at the bag full of shattered glass at her feet.

"You cheated!" Naruto pointed at the man sternly and narrowed his eyes. "You marked the damn cards!"

"Took you long enough…" murmured Shikamaru as he picked up Hanabi's fallen bag.

"Pay up man, I figured it out" exclaimed Naruto gleefully as he outstretched hand towards the card dealer.

Hanabi accepted the bag and gingerly looked inside. Yeah it was definitely broken- what a waste.

Naruto peered over her shoulder to look at the contents of the bag, "you bought broken glass?"

"You made her drop her bag when you yelled, why would she buy broken glass?" explained Shikamaru.

"Gomen Hanabi-chan. Let me buy you another," offered Naruto shamefully as he rubbed his head nervously.

"Iie, it's okay. It was just a frivolous purchase, I don't really need it."

"No, you bought it so you must have wanted it. Where did you buy it? Over there?" Hanabi let herself get pulled by Naruto as he searched for the place she had bought the chimes.

Her mind was too focused on his hand that lightly gripped her wrist to notice when they walked right past the vendor she had purchased the gift from.

That or she didn't want him to let go.

Either way they passed the chimes place.

o--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Hinata wrung her fingers nervously behind her back. She was able to get everything complete; she just hoped it was to his satisfaction.

And just where was Hanabi, she had been gone for quite a few hours. Hinata groaned inwardly as she thought of what mischief Hanabi could be conjuring.

Hinata had dressed in a traditional kimono with the Hyuuga colors. Her hair was up in a bun and her face was lightly painted, she looked the epitome of a regale leader.

"Gomen gomen!" Exclaimed a flushed Hanabi as she ran from the back entrance and up to her room.

Hinata watched her sister race up the stairs with a tiny smile. Some things never changed.

"Tadaima. "

Hinata turned towards the deep masculine voice that addressed her.

"Okaeri-nasai Otou-sama," greeted Hinata as she bowed.

Hiashi nodded and retreated up the stairs.

Hinata was surprised. She had known that her father had gone on a business trip, but she didn't realize it would have taken as much of a toll on him then it did. Her father look exhausted. His eyes were darkened and his face much gaunter than it was before he left. His hair lacked luster and looked dull.

For the first time, she saw her father as old.

Confused, she motioned for the servants to take his luggage. Maybe he was just tired from the long trip…tea…she would prepare tea for him. Tea always did soothe the soul.

Walking into the kitchen slowly, she grabbed the tin off the shelf and boiled a pot of water. This was just so odd. Had he always been that old? That frail? Why had she never noticed before?

"Hinata-sama, had Hiashi-sama arrived yet?"

Hinata looked towards the door to find her cousin standing strong and limber. Her father used to look like that.

"Hai."

o--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Clattering of silverware against ceramic bowls resounded through the room as the occupants ate in silence. Hinata watched her father out from the corner of her eye. He was lazily eating, as if for no reason other than for the sake of eating.

"How is it Otou-sama?" asked Hinata as she placed her silver chopsticks beside her half-empty bowl.

"Good."

Hinata nodded and slowly resumed eating, lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Neji staring at the table. He had barely eaten anything.

Hanabi casted a quick glance at everyone sitting around the table. Why did they seem so solemn?

"Did something happen?"

Everyone turned to look at Hanabi, though with various expressions; Hinata in confusion, Hiashi startled and Neji suspiciously. Exasperated, Hanabi sighed.

"Otou-sama has just come back and no one is talking. Don't you find that a bit odd?"

Raising his head, Neji directed his attention at his uncle. He opened his mouth as if to speak only to close it again seconds later. He didn't know if this was the proper time to ask or not, but he had to know. He was even more worried now at his uncle's muted demeanor.

"How was the trip Hiashi-sama?" asked Neji quietly while looking down.

"As expected." Neji's head jerked quickly upright to look at Hiashi. Hiashi and Neji stared at each other in silence.

Hiashi's mouth tightened into a thin line as his eyes lowered, refusing to match the intense gaze his nephew was sending him. Looking away, Hiashi rose from the floor.

"I'm still tired from the journey. I will be retiring for the night. Thank you for the meal Hinata."

"Hai, rest well Otou-sama."

"Hey girly-boy, what was that about?" asked Hanabi after she heard the distinct sound of her father's bedroom door sliding shut.

"As insolent as ever aren't you Hanabi? It's very unbecoming."

"Not as unbecoming as your prim and proper attitude- now dish, what were you and Otou-san discussing?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"And that matters how?"

"Mind your business" warned Neji as he rose from the table.

He was stopped from leaving by a small tug at the end of his yukata sleeve. Looking down, he met the furrowed delicate brows of Hinata.

"I know it's not my business- but is everything okay?" she implored softly.

"I… can't answer that."

Hinata studied his eyes. He refused to meet her gaze. His shoulders were squared and rigid- he was tense. Looking down she caught glimpse of balled fists hidden beneath the sleeves of the yukata. Something was definitely troubling him.

Sighing deeply, the prodigal shinobi walked towards the front door. Opening the door, he paused mid-swing, "You're wrong. It is your business."

With those last words, he pulled the door shut after exiting. He briskly left the Hyuuga grounds and walked to the one person who would know what to do.

Hinata looked at the door in shock. What in the world?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope this holds your interest. I will not be updating for a while- prolly for another few weeks, there are a few things I need to prioritize- aka exams and school. Expect another update after June 26th- same for all my other stories. Thanks for reading- review please :-)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata watched her father worriedly as he paced back on forth in his office. He had called for Hanabi, Neji and herself to be present at one o'clock. It was well past 1:15pm, and he had yet to say why it was they were beckoned.

"It's a good thing we don't have carpet, else he would have worn a hole through it by now," murmured Hanabi as she eyed her father with a bored look in her eyes.

"Hanabi shhh. It's probably something important," chastised Hinata as she whispered back to her sister.

"It'd better be…."

Neji watched his uncle closely. He had ushered them into the room and had them seated immediately. But he'd been pacing since, not once looking back at them. Had he forgotten they were there?

A low guttural sound was emitted from Neji as he cleared his throat, in hopes it would remind Hiashi-sama of their presence.

Hiashi's head tilted towards the sound and his eyes rested on the face of Neji. Nodding slightly, Hiashi let out a deep breath and then stood to face the lot with his hands folded behind his back.

"I have some important news. I did not go to the Snow Country only for clan business but also for…personal reasons. "

"Are you ill Otou-sama?" inquired Hinata as she brought her fingers slowly to her lips. Hiashi had been back for about a week and he didn't look any better than when he first arrived.

Hiashi looked surprised at Hinata's question and proceeded to just stare at her quietly for a few seconds before smiling slightly. Hinata was always worried about everyone's well being. She was just like her mother, a soft soul. He wondered whether she could weather all that was to come.

"I don't know if I would call it ill necessarily. More like a nuisance. But nonetheless, I won't be able to handle all the duties the Head requires and so I am passing down that responsibility to you…all of you."

"All of us? I don't understand, what is wrong?"

"Hiashi-sama, I am a Branch member- there is no need for me to be involved in the business of the Head."

"Wait! Nuisance? Neji shut up" exclaimed Hanabi as she looked back and forth at all of the occupants of the room.

"I have already discussed this with the Elders and they have agreed. Due to the circumstances, it would be best for all three of you, even you Neji as you are like my son, to rule the Hyuuga clan together until such a time that it can be decided who is best for the job. Neji you are just as entitled to this position as Hanabi and Hinata are, I will hear nothing else on the matter."

"What circumstances?" probed Hanabi. Her father was purposely being evasive and she was not liking it.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Hanabi."

Hanabi huffed her father's blatant brush off of her question. Why wasn't anything ever her business?

"Why did they Elders agree? There has always only been one person ruling at a given time, Hinata-sama is the rightful heir. Why are Hanabi and I included?" asked Neji.

Hiashi sighed, he had not wanted to divulge this information yet, but there was no avoiding it.

"The Head has never been a female before and the Elders are worried about having emotions triumph over rules. They had requested for Hinata to marry but it is too early for that, and we need find the right suitor. Thus you two will be the council to Hinata's decisions, until she is married. Of course I will also offer assistance when I can." Hiashi looked away, he didn't want to see Hinata's reaction. It would hurt him too much.

Hinata's face drained as she looked straight ahead in shock. Marriage?

"Ano…when do I have to get married?"

Hiashi slowly opened his mouth and spoke, "Within the next year."

"And if I don't find a suitable…suitor?" Hinata's fingers trembled as she spoke, causing her to slide them under her thighs. She was not five anymore, she had to be strong.

Hiashi's closed his eyes, "then one will be assigned to you by the Elders."

He wanted Hinata to find a husband that suited her. It worried him about the ability for Elders to find a man who would understand his soft and innocent daughter. He didn't want anyone to break her… like he had before.

Hinata felt as if the world was closing in on her. Her father was ill…they were to rule…she had to get married. She didn't like anyone well enough to want to get married to them…who was she supposed to find? What was suitable? Who was suitable?

Wait if she had to get married within the year, was her father to die in a year?

She was finding it hard to breathe, suddenly her eyes flew back and the last thing she remembered was seeing the dark brown desk and hearing Hanabi yell something indiscernible.

o--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

A loud bang roused her from unconsciousness. She could hear voices furiously whispering in the background.

"What the hell Neji, at least try to be quiet."

"I would if you would stop nagging me. I don't know how anyone deals with you…"

"Shut up like you're any better."

"Better than you."

Opening her eyes slowly, Hinata moaned groggily as she grabbed her head. She had a pounding headache.

"Ne, what happened?" Looking at bedraggled and confused Hinata, Hanabi sat at the edge of the bed and patted her sister's head.

"You fell oneechan. I think we should work on this fainting thing you have going on."

"Shut up Hanabi, that was a lot to take in- stronger people would have had the same reaction, don't feel bad Hinata."

Neji braced against the doorway. His legs and arms were crossed and his brows furrowed in concern.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay…"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Hai…marriage."

Neji nodded solemnly. Images of Hinata wearing her wedding kimono flashed before him. In his vision she was not smiling, no instead she was vacant, an empty shell. Coming out of his imagination, Neji studied his cousin carefully. Her violet hair shimmered down her shoulders as she smiled at Hanabi. It wasn't a genuine smile, just one of false reassurance. He watched as the Hanabi teased her and lightly pushed her. Hinata responded by laughing and pulling Hanabi in for a bear hug. She was so carefree and happy. He wondered how much longer he would be able to see her in such a state. Marriage changed people…how would it affect Hinata?

"Yo Samson!"

Neji shook his head lightly as he lent a glare towards his impudent cousin.

"Don't call me that."

"Well I tried calling you by your name but you didn't respond. Samson worked though," teased Hanabi as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do you want _Medusa_?"

" Medusa! Ha I bet you don't even know she was beautiful before."

"Key word, BEFORE" countered Neji as he walked towards the bed.

"Shut up, or I'll cut your hair." Neji blanched at her threat for a split second, not knowing if she was bluffing or not.

"Try it and I'll fry yours, then Medusa will really fit."

Hanabi scowled at Neji.

Hinata had tuned out the bantering between Hanabi and Neji. It wasn't anything new; she doubted they knew how to get along without insulting each other. Her mind was focused on more important things, namely her father and her upcoming wedding.

"Ne, Neji-niisan...what should I do?" Hinata looked down at her folded hands intently. She was too embarrassed to look at him. All of these thoughts were flooding her head and she didn't know what to make of it. She felt the bed sink a little lower as he sat at the opposite end of the bed as Hanabi. Looking at him through her eyelashes, she watched as he stared off at the wall. Hanabi had stopped talking as well, her face became serious as she stared at the same wall as Neji.

Hinata held Neji's opinion in high regards. They grew up in the same household and Neji was like an older brother to her. Sure they had their moments when they would fight, well more like him being angry at her, but generally they got along well. He was always looking out for her, even if he wanted to or not. Their relationship had metamorphosed greatly since their first chunnin exam. She would now often go to him for advice. Though he never gave her direct answers, it was comforting to know he listened. He offered bits of general wisdom, but somehow it was sufficient enough to allow her realize how to solve them herself. He was one of the reasons she became more confident in her thoughts and actions. She owed him a great deal.

Neji took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. Standing up, he re-tied his hair and faced Hinata.

Staring directly into her eyes, he tiredly responded, "I don't know."

o--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

Hanabi strolled through the streets of Konoha aimlessly. She had to get out of the Compound. Things were happening too fast.

They were having dinner when suddenly her father started having a coughing attack. At first she thought nothing of it, everyone coughed once in a while, but when he couldn't stop, things took on a nasty turn. Blood sputtered out of the hand that was frantically covering his mouth. Time had stopped at that time as she watched the pristine white tablecloth get splattered with wayward blood drops. She didn't know how long she had stared at that tablecloth, but the next thing she knew, Hiashi was laying on the tatami mat while Hinata hovered over him with green healing chakra emitting from her palms. Neji was rushing back in house with the Hokage trailing not too far behind him.

It was then she had to leave.

It was too real.

Her father was dying.

She hadn't believed him when he has first said he wasn't well. In fact she actually thought it was a cleverly disguised means of getting Hinata hitched. Though really, she could blame herself since he had called it a nuisance. ..

But this was a much bigger than a nuisance! He was DYING! Dead, gone, no longer alive, past away…..ahhhh!!. Hanabi grabbed her head and crouched down to the floor. She rocked back and forth on her heels as bitter tears escaped from her eyes.

It wasn't fair.

Hanabi suppressed the sobs that threatened to course through her body. Why was she crying? He wasn't dead yet! She still had a father! Swiftly wiping her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, she got up and began walking. Her walking soon became a sprint and then a full out race as she realized she honestly didn't know if he was still alive. She had just left.

What kind of a daughter was she?

o--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

"And lots of bedrest. Okay? I really mean that Hiashi-sama, Neji and the girls can take care of everything." Tsunade gave Hiashi a stern look. She was worried the progression of Hiashi's health. It was deteriorating at too fast of a pace. As she was about to turn away she felt a tug on her hand.

Hiashi was squeezing her hand gently. His eyes stared worriedly into hers. Her features softened as she patted his chest and gave him a soft smile. He reciprocated the smile as he felt her squeeze back. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

Tsunade rushed Hinata and Neji out of the room and gently closed the door behind her. There was much to discuss.

Tsunade rubbed the creases on her forehead painstakingly as she tried to figure out how to explain things to the visibly shaking Hinata and concerned Neji. It was times like these that she hated being a medic-nin.

"Hokage-sama, how is Otou-san?" asked Hinata as she looked beseechingly at Tsunade sama.

"I don't know what he has told you, so there is not much I can say. Patient confidentiality prevents me from divulging the specifics, but I will tell you this much. He is to be as relaxed as possible. Stress will only cause his condition to work. That includes emotional, mental and physical stress. Try to make him take a vacation, I know how hard that is, I didn't go to school with Hiashi and not learn anything. That man has the most stubborn streak I know next to Orochimaru. Kami-sama I don't know how your mother had dealt with him Hinata."

"Just rest? No special diet or anything?" inquired Neji.

"Keep meals light, and nutritious. No heavy sauces or high fat dishes. Also make sure his is well hydrated. I will be sending someone over later with pills that need to be taken every day. That should be enough. Also, some fresh air will do him good."

"Is…Is he dying?" Hanabi had just arrived had the Compound and heard Tsunade rattling off instructions for care, which meant he was still alive, but she still didn't know the most important question- for how much longer?

Staring at Hanabi pensively, Tsunade didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them what was going on – that was for Hiashi to do.

"Ask your father."

"I'm asking you. You're the goddamn doctor." Hanabi was pissed off with the constant brushing off of her questions that seemed suddenly commonplace. This was her father and she had a right to know.

"And I'm telling you to ask your father." Tsunade was not one to be bullied, by a youngin' no less. She understood the anxiety that Hanabi must be feeling, but she should remember her place.

"I must be going. Hinata, Neji follow my directions. Send for me if anything else happens." With those last words she swiftly transported out of the Compound. The three Hyuugas were left staring at each other. Frustrated at not being made privy to anything Hanabi huffed and raced up the stairs to her room.

Hinata watched her leave, wondering whether it would be prudent to follow. She decided that it would be best if she just let Hanabi vent out her anger. Tsunade-sama's lack of answer was enough evidence that her father was indeed dying…

"Hinata-sama…"

Hinata wrinkled her nose, when had Neji reverted back to the honorifics?

Neji opened his mouth only to close it right after. He wanted to ask her something, but articulating it in the right way was difficult. But he had to ask her, time was of the utmost importance. It was evident that Hiashi-sama did not have much longer to live.

"Have you found someone to your liking?" Hinata turned to stone as she let the words settle. Someone of her liking? Someone she wanted to get married to? A light of fire ignited in Hinata as she turned to stare at the audacity of her cousin.

"Neji whether I have or have not found _someone of my liking_ is of no importance. My FATHER and your UNCLE is in there DYING! I don't care about who I am going to be married to! My father is dying! I thought you of all people would understand that. " Sending a hurtful gaze towards Neji, Hinata brushed past him and headed to her room. She just wanted to lock herself up and cry.

"Hinata- you misunderstood." Neji apparated in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

"Tsunade-sama said to keep him stress free. Your father has been agonizing over what husband to find you…there is someone he has in mind…"

Tear-stricken, Hinata stared blankly at the wall. "I have no preference. Whoever is picked is fine."

Neji grabbed Hinata's arm abruptly and pulled her slightly towards him, "Hinata, I am not trying to be an ass. I hate this just as much as you do. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

Hinata pulled her arm out of her cousin's grasp, "I don't care who I marry." With those parting words, Hinata walked past Neji and towards her room. She closed the door softly and then threw herself on her bed. Racks of sobs shook her body as she released the pent up fear that had been culminating for the past few weeks.

Neji cursed under his breath and raked his hand through his hair. Everything was so goddamn convoluted.

o--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Placing the tray down by the table, Hinata carefully roused her father from his slumber. It was time for him to take his daily medicine.

Having spent that last few nights crying her eyes out, she finally came to terms with the possibility of her father dying. She was going to make the most of the time he had left.

"Hinata?" Hiashi pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.

"Hai Otou-sama?"

Hinata set the tray on her father's lap. She placed two tablets by the bowl of soup and then poured her father is favorite tea. She was surprised the find her father staring at her and even more astonished to see him patting the bed, indicating for her to sit.

Gingerly, she sat down, not wanting to jar the tray or tea.

"Are you happy?" Shocked, Hinata looked at her father in wonder. Hiashi was never one to ask about the emotional state of his children. He was always so interested in their progress academically, politically or with ninjutsu.

Not knowing how to respond, she just offered a tentative smile at him.

Hiashi studied his eldest. She reminded him so much of her mother, Haruko. Gentle demeanor, kind heart, soothing hands… He wondered how she was able to survive in his household. He didn't help foster any of those qualities. He was ashamed of himself for having given up her education to the care of Kurenai. Often he wondered at how disappointed Haruko was at him. He wanted to make up for that. Hardening his resolve, he decided that he had to do it. He wanted to make sure she would be well taken care of.

"Have you picked a mate?"

Hinata paled. She didn't want to cause her father anymore stress by having him worry about that. She hadn't even thought of anyone, she'd been so worried about him.

Hiashi saw her lightened pallor and interpreted as fear. She was scared of marriage. He was even more resolute in his decision now. He knew what had to be done. He knew what would ultimately make her happy.

"I have picked someone for you. I want to make sure you are settled before something happens to me."

Hiashi watched her carefully. Her shoulders had fallen and she seemed to be fighting an internal battle with herself as her eyes darted back and forth. It seemed the inner battle had ended as her shoulders squared and she looked at him straight in the eyes.

He was surprised to say the least at the unwavering intensity of her gaze. He was proud of her resolve at that instant. Here she was facing the unknown with such conviction. She had grown up to be a lovely woman.

"Whoever you choose Otou-sama, I accept."

Beaming, Hiashi happily swallowed his pills. Now all he had to do was convince the groom.

o--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**A/N: Read and review please!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hiashi sat in his bed looking nonchalant as if what he was requesting was as innocent as a cup of tea. He observed the man before him. He was of a strong family background, which was quite important seeing as how he would be expected to help lead the Hyuuga clan. The papers and bingo book regaled him as one of the most notorious and skillful ninjas. It was expected that any leader of the clan to be of a certain fighting level, he met and perhaps even surpassed what was expected.

He was also quiet. Hinata needed a quiet man in her life; otherwise her needs would often go unnoticed as she was as reticent as they come. He hoped that she would feel inclined to be more vocal if paired with one more quiet than she.

"Why?" The dark haired shinobi asked warily.

"My daughter needs a husband," answered Hiashi simply.

The man threw a frustrated look at the older gentleman, "I meant why me."

"Why not?"

Amused, Hiashi watched as the man leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. Biceps and muscles bulged as the man tensed.

After letting out a sigh, the tension seemed to dissipate from his body, "she won't go for it."

Hiashi laughed, "She will. She agreed to marry whomever I deem worthy."

Uchiha Sasuke studied the elderly man carefully. He had met him in Snow Country not too long ago.

He was on a mission with Aburame Shino and Rock Lee to infiltrate a landscaping company that doubled as a kidnapping ring. The company used their quarries to hide the victims. Screams for help and cries of pain were deafened by the loud plow and saw sounds. His job was to get in the building and cause a distraction while the other two got the victims to safety. It was a great plan but by throwing an explosion kunai at the building after all escaped, he inadvertently caused an avalanche. The next thing he knew he was in a lodge with Hiashi staring down at him. Hiashi found him near frozen beyond help in the snow and brought him home with him.

If it wasn't for him, he'd be dead right now. He owed the man his life.

But now he asked for his life in return.

He wanted him to marry his daughter…

Could he deny this dying man that request?

o---o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sasuke watched the violet haired girl from afar. Running a tanned coarse hand through his silky black locks, he ruffled his hair. Life was a bitch. He didn't know the first thing about wooing a girl, and quite honestly he didn't care much to find out. This was a marriage of convenience. It was a simple as that.

He had no intentions of acting or being the attentive husband. Hell, he hadn't even been thinking about having a wife, he was only doing this out of a sense of duty. He would treat her decently though, despite however many people may see him as, he was no monster.

He just liked to live like one…alone and free.

Standing upright from his leaning stance against the side of the house, he stuck his hands in his pockets and approached the gardening area.

Hinata noticed from the very first moment when Sasuke had entered the confines of the Compound. There wasn't much one could do to hide from Byakugan eyes. He had surprised her with his idle observing; she didn't know what to make of it. And truth be told, she wasn't all that eager to talk to him. She had no idea what she could or should say.

After watching him from the corner of her eyes while she feigned pruning, she finally got bored and resumed her gardening.

She was so engrossed in her planting, that she didn't even notice when he moved from his spot to standing right over her until a gray shadow enveloped her.

Sasuke watched as she stiffened. It was as if she was frozen in time. Her right hand that held the mini spade was poised midway through the soil and her other hand gripped the bottom of the flower stems.

He waited for her to acknowledge his presence. His eyes didn't miss the languid way with which she finally arose to her feet. It was obvious. She didn't appreciate his presence.

Offering a tentative small smile to Sasuke, Hinata wiped her hands off her smock and nodded her head slightly in respect.

"Hyuuga-san," Sasuke reciprocated the nod.

"Uchiha-san."

"Has your father spoken to you concerning our…agreement?" Sasuke didn't know if this conversation could be any more awkward. He had never conversed with the girl before, despite them having been in the same year at the Konoha Academy, and now he was discussing their engagement.

"Hai." Hinata looked down at the ground in the distance as she replied.

Sasuke nodded absently and stared off in the opposite direction.

"You accepted?"

"Hai."

The pair stood in silence as they barely acknowledged each other's presence. A cool breeze caressed their bodies as their minds burned with mute questions.

"Why?"

Startled at the question, her eyes darted back and forth across the soil.

"I…it…it didn't matter."

"What didn't matter?" drawled Sasuke as he fixed his gaze at the point above her head.

She paused, wondering about how to articulate her response.

"The name. I accepted before he told me it was you. Whoever my father chose, I would marry him."

Casting his eyes downwards, Sasuke surveyed the Hyuuga before him. Her chin jutted out slightly as she stared ahead blankly. Her back was rigid as a rod as if it was being enforced by will itself.

"Why?" he repeated.

Turning her face, for the first time Hinata looked Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"Because I am a Hyuuga."

He gazed at her pensively for a few seconds before digging his fists further into his pants and walking away.

Hinata was left staring at the spot where he last stood as she replayed his parting words.

"Not for long."

o---o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

It had been a few days since their first meeting in the garden and nothing concerning the "to be" wedding was mentioned. Even her father seemed rather reticent.

"Otou-sama…" started Hinata as she slowly poured tea into her father's cup at the breakfast table.

Raising his eyes from the piles of financial papers in front of him, Hiashi sent a quick glance at Hinata in response.

Hinata bit her lower lip lightly. She didn't know how she should ask her father. It wasn't every day that she questioned his decisions. She took the seat to his right and folded her hands as she looked down.

Opening her mouth, her lips mimed the words that her cords refused to sound. Was it even worth it to ask?

Hiashi pulled down the spectacles past the bridge of his nose and sent Hinata a long look. There was much to be done that day and he didn't have time for her to dawdle.

"Ask your question," he stated as he melted a seal onto an envelope and placed it on the silver platter to his left. Grabbing some of the unopened mail he placed them before Hinata.

"I…" she started. Her voice drifted off as she lazily opened a letter the messy pile of mail.

"Where's the farming ledger?" interrupted Hiashi. If she wasn't going to say what she wanted, he didn't see the need to prolong the conversation. There was much to show her about running the Compound in the coming months.

She rose from her chair and walked towards the bookshelf. As she ran her fingers along the contour of the shelf, trying to find the right book, Hinata couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't ask.

It wasn't a Hyuuga thing to do.

She handed the velvet covered book to her father and listened as he started rattling off numbers and inventory.

o---o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sasuke leaned against the tree stump as he surveyed the group before him. Kami knows why Tsunade assigned him this job. He never gave any indication he was at all sociable and yet here he was with his own team of genin.

And not just any genin…three misfits. He was given three misfits to train. What the hell was he supposed to do with them?

Idly running his palm against the back of his hand, he let out a low grunt and stared blandly at the preteens before him.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Your instructor."

Three pairs of eyes widened as they watched him with unmasked interest. His team was team 10 and comprised of two females and one male, each from reputable clans.

"Flippin' shit…" muttered Watashi Taka, the sole male of the group, as he silently shook his head. His chestnut colored hair was tied back by a rubber band and he had multiple piercings along his eyebrows.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he heard Taka's response. Memorizing his features, he made mental note – strike one.

A fiery orange haired girl loudly chewed her gum as she boldly assessed him. Po Nabiki was her name if he remembered, from the profiles he received, correctly. Her hazel eyes examined his physique slowly from bottom up. His eyes locked with hers as she completed her ascent. Her gaze never wavered and her eyebrows wiggled as she smirked.

The last member of his group was not one easily to miss- Mina Jiya. Her long svelte physique was much more mature than her age. She sat with her legs crossed and raven colored hair curtailed around her face as if trying to hide herself or make her seem smaller. She failed.

Reaching behind his back, Sasuke procured three pamphlets and dropped them in front of each member of his team.

The group eyed the thick blue bounded pamphlets warily.

"These are the rules of the team. Memorize them. We will meet at training ground 10 tomorrow at 9am" Sasuke stated as he walked away from the group, not bothering to see their expressions.

Though it was the first day, he didn't give a damn about getting to know his team. There was sufficient time for that during the months to come; besides he didn't plan on keeping this job for long.

He had asked for a job in the village only because he was tired of missions. He was sick of stalking, staking, stealing and searching. Itachi, Akatasuki and Orochimaru had all been "taken care of" and with that all of his personal missions and vendettas. He had no goals, just mindless tasks.

At the time, asking for a mindless task in the village seemed no different from a mindless mission, yet having been given this team; he was beginning to think otherwise. He was an ANBU and yet had to babysit children. He didn't know how it could get more ridiculous.

Walking through the hubbub of the market, he sauntered over to the Ichiraku counter and slid into a stool. Slapping a hand soundly on the shoulder of the male sitting adjacent to him, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yo" responded the spiky haired ANBU leader Nara Shikamaru as dirt erupted from his vest with the slap.

"Where?" questioned Sasuke as he finished placing his order.

"Tea Country."

Sasuke nodded and ate his soup heartily. Sasuke and Shikamaru had taken many missions together and often saved each other from demise. There was little that needed to be said for them to understand each other.

Shikamaru raised the bowl to his lips and downed the last of the soup. Barbarically wiping his mouth with the side of his sleeve, he nodded back to Sasuke expectantly.

"Here."

Shikamaru quirked his eyebrows up in surprise, causing Sasuke to shake his head as he continued, "Genin Instructor."

Shikamaru shook him head along with his onyx eyed teammate, "Mendokuse."

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait. Let me know what you thought or that you're still reading/interested. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

With a weaved basket in hand, Hinata set out of the house. She needed an excuse to talk to her fiancée. She and Sasuke have not spoken to each other since the garden incidence and that worried her. She couldn't be married to a total stranger. She knew nothing more of Sasuke then public knowledge.

Hanabi had regaled them the night before with tales of mischief Sasuke's genin time had been getting into. It seemed like a good idea to join them for a picnic lunch...at least then it wouldn't only been her and Sasuke.

Besides it really was a beautiful day for a picnic. The sun was out, birds were chirping and there were no imminent battles. She had just gotten back from a mission a few days ago. A quiet day is all she craved.

As she treaded through the dirt road towards the training areas, it was impossible not to notice the increasing decibel levels. So much for a quiet day.

Hinata stood a few yards away from the intended team. She bit her lip thoughtfully as she saw how loud they really were. Perhaps a picnic wasn't such a great idea.

She was just about to turn when Sasuke noticed her. He caught her eye and just stared at her in confusion. His legs were spread and arms folded at midtorso level exuding confidence and power. Hinata chewed on the inside of her cheek, he didn't seem very accommodating. By now the entire team had quieted and noticed their leader's attention was focused elsewhere. They were all staring at her.

She hated being the center of attention. Taking small steps she walked towards the team. She consciously made an effort to hold her head up, not wanting to start the encounter in a subservient way. She didn't know what he expected from their marriage.

Smiling awkwardly, she bowed to Sasuke and glanced at the children. One of girls seemed rather bold, her nose was upturned as she blatantly assessed Hinata. Not knowing quite what to make of this, Hinata's eyes darted to Sasuke in question.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata looked at him in confusion. Sasuke's gaze lazily traveled down her arm to the oversized basket she was carrying and back up to her eyes.

Flushing, "Ano gomen. Uchiha san I was wondering whether you are your team were hungry. I made lunch." Hinata responded as she lifted up her load a little higher in emphasis.

Three pairs of eyes looked at the basket with yearning and then back at their leader. Sasuke eyed Hinata warily and reluctantly nodded as he let out a small sigh.

"Sasuke-sensei? Who is _she_?" asked Nabiki as she popped her gum loudly. Her arms were at her hips as she walked around Hinata glaring. Hinata looked at the child in bewilderment. What kind of child circled her senior like that?

"Shut it Nabiki. Don't question food," retorted Taka as grabbed Nabiki's arm and plopped them both on the grass as he grabbed the basket out from Hinata's hands.

"So hungry…" moaned the long haired Jiya, blushing as her stomach made load gurgling sounds.

Hinata idly wondered if Sasuke ever let him team eat as she watched the three children unload and inhale the food she brought. The orange hair girl still eyed her suspiciously between bites.

"I hope you weren't planning on eating as well," a deep voice breathed behind Hinata causing her to jump.

Turning around, her face reddened as she took a step back from Sasuke. She didn't expect him to be that close to her.

"No. I wasn't that hungry."

Sasuke nodded as he walked past her.

Glancing from the children to the Sasuke, somehow she found him to be less intimidating that the orange haired girl.

Taking timid steps, she made her way towards Sasuke. She faced him as she leaned on the tree adjacent to him.

"Why did you come Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke as he leaned on the opposite tree with his hands in his pockets.

She didn't really know. She didn't know what she had expected.

Hinata shrugged and turned her head as she looked out deeper into the forest.

She could feel his gaze wander back to her face. She wondered what he was thinking. Her face was turning hot from his perusal. She didn't dare turn her face back to face him. She was embarrassed. The reason why escaped her.

They stayed there like that for a few minutes. Not saying anything.

"Aren't you going to eat? There may not be much left soon," asked Hinata softly, breaking the silence.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh."

She slowly looked at him. His attention was focused elsewhere giving her time to study him as he had done to her. His had a strong profile. Sharp pointed nose, defined bone structure and dark penetrating eyes- he was every bit as handsome as everyone had said. There was something hard about his face that left her with questions. She knew about his past, the entire village knew about his past, but she didn't think it wasn't that that she was seeing. She blushed as her eyes flitted past his lips. There was something sensual about a strong hard face with soft pink lips.

Her gaze had just begun to move below the collar when his voice interrupted.

"Did I satisfy your expectations?" asked Sasuke.

Blushing furiously, Hinata swiftly darted her eyes to meet his. She saw a slight glimmer before he moved his gaze to his team. She clenched her fists into the folds of her kimono to prevent her from covering her face. She was just caught staring at him! Who knows what he thought of her now.

Still battling with herself, she watched as he walked off to rejoin his team. What was she supposed to say to him now?

Trailing behind him from a safe distance, she approached the group with her head slightly bowed. Embarrassment was triumphing over pride.

"Sasuke sensei I demand to know what this is!" Nabiki screeched with her fists on hips.

"What?" drawled Sasuke as he motioned for the rest of his team to clean up.

"Her!" pointed Nabiki emphatically.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke replied after he gazed to see where the finger was pointed.

"…and?!"

"…." Sasuke stared at her blankly.

"Argh!!! Sensei! What are you doing with her?"

"Nothing. Drills are going to start in ten minutes so walk off your meal."

"Look at her! That wasn't nothing!"

Hinata had arrived in time to hear the last comment by Nabiki, and looked at Sasuke startled. What was the girl talking about?

"Friggin shit Sensei give her a straight answer or she'll never give up. Then I have to listen to her bansheeing all day. " replied Taka lazily as he got up.

"She means your face. Looks like you where necking or something." Explained Taka as he handed Hinata her basket and walked off.

"Thanks for the meal,"Jiya nodded sympathetically as she rushed off to tail Taka.

"See everyone sees it!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"Nabiki. Walk. Now." Warned Sasuke as he stared down at his pupil.

Hinata watched as the fiery haired girl went through a mini fit, grumbling as she stomped away. All along the way shooting evil looks back at her.

"Necking…?" asked Hinata quietly as she stared at the basket in her hands.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck as cursed fluidly in his head. Glancing sideway at his fiancée he couldn't help but roll his eyes as how peaked she seemed to be getting.

"Kissing. Touching. Making out.."

"I know what it is." Hinata said cutting him off.

Nodding he said nothing. It was just a childish comment, nothing to get worked up over.

He stared at her wondering what she was planning on doing next.

She fiddled with her fingers for a while. Sasuke noticed that it seemed to help ease to blush from her face.

"I should be heading back." Hinata bowed to Sasuke without looking at him and walked away with a ramrod back.

She paused after a minute and turned back.

"We need to discuss the wedding plans. I have a mission next week. It's for three days. Is Friday good?"

Sasuke said nothing. She took his silence for an affirmative and continued on walking. He stared off at her retreating back until she disappeared.

It was then that he headed in the same direction as his team.


	6. Chapter 5

Sasuke leaned back in his chair as he stared out the store front. His right hand encircled the small cup of hot tea, rubbing gently at the side of the cup.

Hinata's eyes trailed the languid caress of his fingers. His fingers were well manicured for a shinobi; there was no line of dirt embedded under the cuticle. Strong, lithe limber digits followed into a broad palm lined with fine faint hair on the opposite side. She wondered at the strength a quick flick of his wrist could demonstrate.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to her, watching her study his hands. He ceased his stroking.

"Gomen."

Startled at the sudden voice, her eyes flew to Sasuke with an expression akin to confusion.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult."

Hinata nodded slowly, "It's fine." She offered a hesitant smile in reassurance.

"I've never done this before." Sasuke stared down at her as he tried to get words out. It was unbelievably hard for him to talk about this. It seemed easier if he could get her to take control.

"Hai." She tucked a lock of hair behind her hair, unaware of the fact that it was there to start off with.

"Ano…I haven't either."

Sasuke glowered mutely. Yes he had known that.

"Where do you want it?" Hinata asked as her fingers trailed the delicate lace embroidery of the handkerchief.

"I don't care." Hinata nodded, she had figured as much. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to be bothered by such details.

"What do you care about?"

Sasuke was startled by the blatancy of the question. "None of it."

Hinata sighed heavily, "Why?"

"Do you care?"

Searching his eyes, she looked away as she murmured, "no."

He nodded.

They finished up their tea in silence.

His hands were fisted in his flak pants front pockets as he walked with her. It was fucking ridiculous how uncomfortable this entire situation was. He didn't give a damn about how or when this ceremony would happen. As far as he was concerned, the smaller, the shorter, the better. He eyed his to be wife. She was...for lack of a better word…dainty. The very picture of poise. Small hands folded neatly in front of her as she walked in a formal kimono, head slightly bowed as her eyes tracked a few feet in front of her.

He hated it.

He hated all of it.

He felt like a wolf stealing an innocent little girl.

He stopped strolling midway.

Hinata noticed the sudden pause in his stride and tilted her head up in quiet inquiry.

He glanced towards the training field to his right and after a moment's hesitation, walked towards it.

She wasn't sure what to do just then, did he mean for her to follow him? Her decision was made for her when she heard a deep voice murmur, "come."

She walked quietly behind him, taking beauty of the forest. Fallen leaving crunching beneath her shoes, sweet smell of cherry blossoms releasing their perfume into the air; it was very soothing.

There was a small emblem of the Uchiha fan sown into the back of his black long sleeved shirt. She wondered whether he had his family crest on all of his clothing.

They paused once he perched himself on a severed trunk. He sighed and dropped his head to his knees as his hands rubbed over his face.

"Hinata…" She was startled; he had never said her name before.

"Uchiha-san...?" Sasuke could help but smirk at the formality with which she addressed him. He wondered if that was her way of politely telling him not to address her by her first name.

Raising his head up, he stared openly at her. She had a strong aristocratic nose, small but full rose petal lips and soft looking skin. An ideal looking wife.

"What do you want?" Hinata's brows furrowed, she didn't know what he was asking. Was he asking what she wanted out of life? Their marriage? The ceremony? She turned the question back to him, "What do you want?"

Sasuke sighed again. He wasn't used to being the chatty one. Rising from the tree stump, he walked to an open area a foot away and sprawled himself on the ground. He stretched like a jaguar, twisting from side to side and popping his shoulders. With his hands under his head and back to the ground, he turned his gaze towards her. Hinata walked slowly towards him and sat facing him, her back leaning on the vacated stump.

"I want ease- this can't be work."

Hinata cocked her head in question.

"I am not an easy person to live with- I can't coddle or make declarations of love."

Hinata nodded.

"But I will take care of you. I am not a complete asshole." Hinata winced as he cursed.

"I want us to be civil," responded Hinata slowly.

Sasuke said nothing as he waited for her to continue.

"I know this is not an ideal marriage. It will be two strangers living together. .." Hinata confessed as she played with the moss under her fingers.

"I won't be…affectionate."

He watched her idly, before whispering, "I don't expect you to be."


End file.
